Mist
by Lidia1357
Summary: Request: Set after the end of Skyward Sword: Misty is an average girl in a town like She doesn't fit in and hates the world, wishing there was a place for But in a park in the middle of the night, she is taken to the Surface, And Eventually In Skyloft, Ghirahim has survived and awaits Can Misty save him, or will she let him die?
1. Episode 1: Part 1

**To the Yoshinator: This is your prize for winning the contest in Bond of a Demon. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Ever felt like you just... don't fit in? Like no matter what you do no one cares? Ever felt like there must be more to the world than this? Well that's what I felt my whole life. And by the time I'd begun to give up the hope that it was true, I discovered just what there is in the world.

Be honest, how many of you are fans of the Nintendo game, _The Legend of Zelda_? I don't care which one, just any one. Uh huh. That's what I thought. You see, I was never a big fan myself. It's just some twisted medieval story that the keep remaking. It's repetitive, and unrealistic. I'd had a few friends who's whole world revolved around it, but not mine. So why did this happen to me?

You're probably confused now, aren't you? Well then, let me back up just a bit and tell you the whole story.

Lidia1357 Presents

A Fanfiction original

Based off of the Nintendo Game, _The Legend of Zelda, Skyward Sword_

Mist

So I was walking home in the middle of the night. Yeah, smart right? I hadn't been partying or anything. I'd been studying at the library. No really, that's what I was doing. It's pretty lame. I was exhausted and upset and pretty much depressed with life, so I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. This is probably where in most stories the girl is mugged or taken hostage to be sold to the highest bidder or something, but something even weirder happened.

I was in the Luckdale Park by now, passing by a rusty, old swing set and a bench that looks like it'll cave in if anyone dares sit on it. The grass was gold and damp from the sprinklers' weak attempt to keep it alive, and the trees almost looked like monsters in the lack of light. I was clutching my textbooks to my chest, wishing I'd brought a book bag or something with me. I'm clearly not the brightest bulb on the tree.

It was later than I'd thought, and I was nodding off while walking, which, isn't a very safe thing to do.

I must have nodded off a bit, because I swear I saw some blonde girl in a pink dress playing a lyre. I blinked and shook my head quickly and she was gone. I need to get home! I picked up my pace, thinking the movement would wake me up, but it only seemed to make things worse. A sort of mist began to form around me, thickening to fog. I can't see!

Panicked, I dropped my books and began to run, hoping this was either a dream or some sort of hallucinations from exhaustion. Fog can't thicken up that quickly can it?

"Misty..."

"Ah!" I skidded to a stop, my adrenaline and hear pumping in sinc. "Who was that?"

"Misty..."

"Who's there?"

I spun around wildly, panicking and feeling a bit claustrophobic from all of this fog.

"Sleep..."

A wave of drowsiness overcame me, but I fought it with all I had, even going so far as to slap myself. It wasn't helping. Another wave hit me, harder this time, and I fell to the grass. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it! I crawled away, lacking the strength to do much more when the final, and strongest wave hit me.

"Sleep. You'll wake soon..."

"Who are..."

And then there was blackness.

When I opened my eyes, I was oddly warm. I was laying on something soft and comfortable, and I didn't want to get up.

Wait... where am I?

I bolted upright and opened my eyes, then I screamed.

"What the heck are you?" I shrieked, scrambling away. The little ball at the end of the critter's back opened up and he shivered. I should have taken that as he was afraid, but I was too busy trying to figure out what was going on. It seems I'm in some sort of forest... but it's not familiar to me at all! The sunlight streamed through the trees, almost giving the effect that they were glittering as the trees swayed. It was beautiful, but that didn't answer my question.

"Eep!" The creature that had surprised me scuttled away and I turned around. Something... or someone, was falling down with a parachute. He must be skydiving.

But I'm right under him!


	2. Episode 1: Part 2

**Thanks to Jellywedges19 for the info I needed, also Phenixkiller and The Yoshinator for being the first two to review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

"Woah! Look out!"

Yeah didn't think of that.

I rolled away and scrambled to a tree as the guy landed easily to his feet. When I got a good look at him, I rose an eyebrow. He looks like a crazy Zelda fan that went a bit overboard on the look. He had brilliant, blue eyes, wild, blonde hair that went all directions over his face, blue earrings and of course, the green suit Link always wears. I have to get out of here!

"Sorry about that. I didn't know anyone was on the surface. What are you doing down here?" He asked with confusion. I stepped out of the trees and scratched my head, noting that he wasn't actually in parachute equipment.

"How did you not fall to your death?"

A wide grin spread across his face as he showed my a folded up piece of cloth, "With this. My friend Zelda made it for me."

I shot him an "are you kidding me?" look, "Uh huh... well I'm looking for the nearest town. Mind helping me out?"

He scratched his chin thoughtfully a moment before speaking, "Yeah, I can get you to Skyloft, follow me."

Skyloft? Zelda? Green clad guy with blue earrings? Seriously? I wondered if following him was a good idea. I mean, he's obviously a freak! I'll give him an A on the costume though, those ears really look pointy.

Seeing no other options, I followed the Zelda freak into the forest, seeing nothing that would get us anywhere.

"Now where was that? Oh! I found it!" He called, pointing toward a statue of an owl. I wasn't sure why it was significant, but kept my mouth shut. One of my few talents.

He unfolded the cloth he'd come down with and held it over our heads, "You might want to hold on. And tightly."

I crossed my arms, "Is this some cheap pickup line?"

He rose a sandy eyebrow, "A what? I just don't want you to fall. It's a bit of a rough ride."

_Ugh. Why me? _I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his strong torso, noting the muscles under his tunic. I was mildly surprised. The guy must pump some serious iron or something. I blushed at my observations. Why should I care?

"Ok you ready?" He asked as he reached for the statue."

"Yeah." _Ready as I'll ever by to see someone be a weirdo._

He touched the statue and a sudden gust of wind appeared from nowhere, filling the cloth the guy was holding and actually _lifting us! _I held on tighter from fear as we flew higher and higher. He didn't look at all surprised, or worried for that matter. If we go any higher I'm not going to be able to take it!_  
_

"I- I have a fear of _heights_! I screamed the last word as we penetrated the clouds and he let go of the cloth. We're falling!

The guy let out a sharp whistle, still completely calm. We were falling quickly, almost past the clouds again, when a large bird flew our way. Seeing its large size, and its huge beak, and I lost it. I let out an ear piercing scream, flailing my arms. The guy finally seemed to be panicking now that I've directed his attention to the bird. He took my hand tightly, trying to move me _towards_ the damn thing!

I yanked at my arm, feeling myself falling faster. Frustration sprang in his blue eyes as the bird came closer. Oh my God! I'm going to die!

I suddenly stopped falling, and my hand was free. Instead, I was moving... forward. How...

"Since you're incapable of doing this yourself, I think I'll take it from here!" A smug, voice said. I felt a secure arm around me and warmth under me. I looked down and realized I was sitting _on_ one of the birds!

Rage sprang up in the other's blue eyes as he landed on the red bird that I was certain was going to devour us. "Give her back!" He demanded.

"And let the poor thing fall to her death? Why should I?" This new voice was so soft, yet threatening at the same time. It sent chills down my spine. I didn't dare see what kind of face matched such a voice. "I'm off now, feel free to follow me, as if it could do you good." He ended this with an evil chuckle before the bird veered off toward a distant... _floating_ island!

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I moaned. The bird flew very fast, and I closed my eyes, pretending I was on a secure ride at a fair, and not on an animal flying so fast I think I left my stomach behind.

"In a moment, I'm going to push you off. Make sure you roll, or you'll be injured," He said with that soft, yet threatening voice. "Three, two-"

"Ah!" A rough hand shoved at my back as we came over land. We weren't that high up, but it still scared the crap out of me. I rolled as he suggested then turned around, but my mysterious savior was gone.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to see the green clad boy hop off of his own red bird and sprint for me, checking for marks or bruises. I was so in shock I couldn't even think straight. Did he say something to me?"

"Are you okay?"

Huh? Oh, "Yeah... That guy who saved me-"

"Who kidnapped you!" He corrected with fire in his eyes. I rose an eyebrow.

"He took me to land. I don't think that's kidnapping."

He sighed, deciding that I'm fine and stood up, offering his hand, "Do you know who that was?"

I shook me head as I stood up, "No, I didn't get to look at him."

He rubbed his temples, as if he were a father who'd just caught his son sneaking cookies again, "That was Ghirahim! The Demon Lord! And I've been trying to catch him for weeks so we can execute him."

**Since this is your story Yoshinator, what do you think of love triangles?**

**And anyone else, feel free to give suggestions. This is your story too you know.**


	3. Episode 2: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

**Episode 2**

Okay, so this sums up my day:

I seem to not have landed in a cosplay, but the actual world of Zelda. Skyward Sword to be exact. I was rescued by one of the main villains that Link (remember the guy who brought me up here) has been struggling to find for weeks. And it seems my own appearance has changed!

My hair is now stark white and hangs nearly to my waist, I have the same pointed ears the rest do, I have pale- blue eyes and porcelain-pale skin.

I was still in the shock of it all as I dressed in a simple, silver dress I'd been given. Zelda wished to speak with me once I'd taken all of this in, and I wanted to get that all done and over with now. Though, I do feel I should apologize to Link. I did cause him quite a bit of trouble after all. I feel a bit bad about that.

I'd been granted a small house that had been vacant for a while during my stay. It was an odd conversation, when I told Link that I was from a world where his life is a game. It was impossible to explain it to someone with absolutely no technology save for magic and goddesses, but I did my best. He sent word for Zelda, who made arrangements. She may not be the princess, but she's pretty important, being a goddess and all.

I stepped out into the light, feeling my soft hair fall around my shoulders. I spotted a large boy with red hair that stuck from his head flexing his biceps. I would have laughed under ordinary circumstances, but nothing could have made me laugh right now. I'm so in shock and upset I can't think.

"Oh you're out. How you feeling?"

I smiled at Link, who was now wearing Skyloft clothes instead of his green tunic and hat. I suppose he only wears them when he needs to... though I can't see why he'd wear them just to visit the Surface.

I shrugged, "A bit overwhelmed. Makes me wish I'd actually played this game, then I'd understand it a bit more. I know enough to know you're the hero, Zelda's the damsel, and Ghirahim's the annoying enemy but not the main enemy. Is that much correct?"

He laughed, gently guiding me toward the edge of Skyloft, "Pretty much. Though Groose did play a large role in this."

"Like I said, I didn't actually play."

We sat as the edge of the land, but not quite because of my fear of heights. Link assured me he wouldn't let me fall, but I still wouldn't move any closer to the edge than this. As we sat in the grass, I felt an odd... peacefulness. Yet it was also a bit lonely. "It's so strange here."

"How so?"

I played with a blade of grass that tickled my ankle, "It's so quiet. There's so much noise in my world. So many people I wasn't even noticed. I bet no one knows I'm gone."

This seemed to bother Link as he frowned, "I'm certain that's not true."

I snorted, "It doesn't matter. I don't see how I'm getting out of here anyway, so why bother caring?" I stood up and dusted the nonexistent dirt from my dress, "When should I meet Zelda?"

Link, taking the hint, stood up as well, "Now if you want."

"Cool. Where to?"

Link gestured in the right direction, leading me to the house. Link knocked thrice on the door and waited. Zelda opened with a smile that lit up her eyes. I could tell why too. She clearly had a thing for Link. Go them.

"Oh, hello Mist. Have you settled in well?"

I nodded, pasting on a polite smile, "Yes I am thank you. You said you wished to speak to me?"

She nodded, "Yes, but first, may I speak to Link in private? It'll only be a moment."

This seemed to concern Link, for worry was etched all over his face, "Would you mind? I'll try to make certain it's quick." He promised. I motioned for him to go with my hand and leaned against the wall, waiting.

I felt a tickling at my ear and jumped, but didn't turn, "If you're some pervert, you should know I'm friends with the Hero who slew Demise."

"I'm well aware of that. Believe me. I was merely making certain you were unhurt."

That soft, yet evil voice spoke softly in my ear, and I had to turn around. But it was too late, he was gone. I grumbled under my breath. I should have payed attention when my Ghirahim fan girl friends showed me a picture of him. I think he's got some weird issue with his tongue, but I can't be sure.

The door to Zelda's house opened and I forced myself to calm down and remain composed. Link looked oddly distressed, and Zelda looked at him with almost pity. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but they made it clear that it's none of my concern before. So I kept my mouth shut and waited for them to speak.

"Are you ready? I'll try to keep this short so as not to make you uncomfortable," Zelda said kindly. Her golden hair fell freely over her shoulders. I nodded once to her then turned to Link.

"Thanks by the way. I know you would have caught me more easily if I hadn't been freaking out."

He smiled, lightening up his upset face, "If I'd have known you were unfamiliar to Loftwing transportation, I would have prepared you. I'm sorry for frightening you."

I shrugged, "Still my fault, so thanks." I stepped into Zelda's house before Link could say another word. Zelda followed me after shutting the door, leading me to a cushioned seat. I sat sort of stiffly, a bit awkward in this room.

"So, can you explain the events of the night you came to our world?"

I told her about the fog, and the voice before I fainted. She looked very bewildered, and not at all like this was something normal.

"I see..."

"Never heard of it before?"

She shook her head, subconsciously biting her lower lip, "I cannot say that I have. But we will try to return you home. I promise. In the meantime, I believe Link has found friend in you." Is that Jealousy I smell? "For now, you can learn our ways from him. Who knows how long you'll be here."

"Okay. Thanks." I stood up quickly, eager to leave the place, "Wait... by your ways do you mean..."

She smiled nervously, "Well... yes."

_Shit._

**Thank you faithful reviewers. Once I have Phenixkiller's permission, I will begin an Infernal Devices story, but until then, I'll focus on this.**


	4. Episode 2: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

"Um... can't I just... harvest something... or build houses? Something that _doesn't_ require me sitting on a bird?" I asked desperately. Link hadn't entered me into the academy, but had offered to teach me himself. Just the thought of flying in an airplane makes me sick, and this is bound to be far worse!

Link chuckled, "Oh come on! It's easier than it looks, trust me!"

I scratched my head with uncertainty, "Maybe easy... but is it safe?"

Link laughed, "No one has died or even been injured by or riding a Loftwing. You'll be fine. Now, do you sense a Loftwing?"

_Sense a Loftwing? What has he been smoking?_ I looked at him with that same question clear in my eyes. His smile fell and he held a hand out.

"Here, come closer. Don't worry, I won't let you fall. I promise."

For the life of me, I can't explain why, but I trusted him. I took his hand as he pulled me slowly to the very edge of the land. I could see the thick wall of clouds below, and my stomach twisted in knots. So high...

"Now, close your eyes, and _feel_. Expand your mind outward." I felt his hands soft on my shoulders, "Just relax," He breathed behind me. I closed my eyes, and pictured my mind moving out to the sky, like an invisible bubble that I could expand. But I still felt nothing.

I sighed heavily and glowered at the open sky. "I can't. It's not going to work! I'm not like you!" I turned away and grumbled, crossing my arms. Link didn't say anything, most likely disappointed in me.

"Hmm... Perhaps I should enter you into the academy... I've always been able to sense my Loftwing. We have a special connection that no one else had. I may not be the best teacher for you..."

"In other words, I'm hopeless." I said turning, "Just admit it! I can't do it, and I won't!" I stalked away, ignoring the soft footsteps behind me. I never wanted to fly. If I had, I would have studied pilot things or something. I think I'll pass on being even less secure having to trust some mindless bird!

I ended up at the other end of Skyloft, near a pretty waterfall. I'd always loved the water, something about it. The sound it makes is like a lullaby, the feel of it against my skin is soothing, and it cannot be trapped forever. I dipped my fingers in it now, just feeling it running through them. It calmed my frustrations and cleared my mind. Thankfully, Link hadn't followed me, so I was completely alone. Funny... I used to hate how alone I felt back home, and now I cherish the moments I have of it. Link seems to be a bit overprotective of me. Maybe I intrigue him or something. Not to mention that creep Ghirahim.

A gentle breeze blew suddenly and I felt a chill. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep out the cold, but it didn't really do much. My thin dress didn't insulate very well either.

"You look cold."

_Just my luck_. "Not your business. You know, for a running criminal, you sure do pop in a lot." I said with bitter annoyance, not looking at him.

"And for a woman, you sure have a fiery side." He retorted.

I turned to glare at him, but the expression was lost the moment I saw him. I'd imagined him with red eyes and scaly skin or something, but he just looked... sick.

His stark white hair was disheveled, which was odd because I'm certain I heard he was a vain character, and his eyes were pitch black. Under them, the part that was purple, was sunken. His pale seemed nearly white and his cheekbones were prominent. My friends told me he was pale and sexy, not the image of death!

"Does my appearance startle you?" He asked with amusement. I turned away.

"Just odd to see the face of my stalker."

I heard a faint chuckle then felt something warm drape over me. His cloak. I was shocked. I'd imagined him to be cold blooded or something, but he's warm as if he has a heart.

"I didn't ask-"

"You will catch your death in something so thin as that."

"If Link sees it on me, then he'll know I've spoken to you, then I'll be a criminal." I said, pulling it off.

A warm, gentle hand stopped me, "Do you even know why I am said criminal?"

"You kidnapped Zelda, and tried to revive Demise."

Ghirahim smirked, sitting beside me, "That was a long time ago child. I've changed, but your precious Link refuses to see it."

I shrugged, "Yeah, trying to kill someone over and over and taking his friend does that to people. How am I supposed to believe you either?"

"Aside from the fact that I saved your life?"

I looked away with a sigh, "You must have had some other motive or something."

A semi rough hand forced me to look into Ghirahim's black eyes. They didn't _look_ evil. But I can't even risk it. "Such as?"

"I don't know! You're the Demon Lord with nothing but a black heart! You tell me!"

I'm not sure how to explain it, but for some reason, it looked as if these words stung the demon. He turned his head and bit his upper lip before sighing, "I was." He seemed to be talking to himself, but I still responded.

"If you've changed, why not try to talk to Link about it?"

He snorted, "He sees me as the demon who tried to take his precious Zelda from him, and to be honest, I don't exactly blame him." He stood up and flashed a pained smile, "Do keep this conversation a secret, and I may do something about that fear of Loftwings."

Before I could even glare, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. I stared off into space for a moment before shaking my head and standing up. I realized I was still wrapped up in Ghirahim's cloak and slipped it off quickly, folding it neatly on the rock Ghirahim had just sat on. Maybe he'll come back for it. I can't be seen in it.

It had gotten colder since he'd put it around my, but I wrapped my arms around myself and bared it. I sprinted for my little house, but it was miles away. _Damn it! _I was almost beginning to think a Loftwing might be useful, but the thought of riding one sent shivers down my spine.

Is the temperature dropping? It seemed to get even colder, and the wind was picking up. Just my luck!

I dashed to a small rock wall and ducked behind it, huddling from the wind. I buried my face in my knees and wrapped my arms around my head, using my breath to warm myself. This isn't going well...

A cough overcame me and I had t come out of my little ball to let it out before curling back up. I've always been easy to get sick when it was cold. You'd think I would have been smart about this.

I heard a tsk beside me and looked up from my arms, glaring at Ghirahim. Must he appear out of nowhere all the time?

"Admit it!" He said over the wind, "You're lost without me!"

I turned away, hoping he'd just go away, but he surprised me. He scooped me up carefully, cradling me to his warm body.

"Hey!" I yelled in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"You're sick!" He said as if he were scolding a child, "I'm taking you somewhere safe and warm until you're well again. You're safe I assure you."

"Says the demon-"

"Brace yourself."

I felt as if I was being yanked from the world, then set back down in a dark, yet warm room. It looked like a storage basement full of crates and smelled of old wood. Ghirahim set me down on a pile of blankets and drew one up to my chin.

"It's the best I can do for now. I don't know where you live, and i can't be seen in the main town." He said softly.

I don't know why, but a sudden wave of drowsiness hit me and I was having a hard time staying awake, "What is this place?" I mumbled.

Ghirahim hesitated. In fact, I was nearly asleep when he finally spoke, "My home."


	5. Episode 3: Part 1

**About the fanfiction I mentioned starting earlier, that may not happen, because the story is perfect as it is so anyone who wants me to focus on this gets their wish.**

**To Phenixkiller, I don't write lemons, I'm sorry. By the rules of the site they shouldn't exist, and I am not a fan of them anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

I awoke with a splitting headache and a bad cough. I felt like my throat was ripping with each cough and my lungs were sore from the effort. My abdominal muscles were cramped and I'm sure I pulled a muscle near my rib. I felt a cold sweat and draped my arm over my eyes in an attempt to shut the dim light out. A soft moan escaped my lips, wishing I was asleep again.

"Here, take this," A gently voice coaxed.

I opened my eyes quickly, then shut them tightly when the pain of the motion stung my eyes. Memories of the previous night swarmed my mind; Ghirahim finding me caught in the wind, him taking me to this dank place... his home!

Right now, he was lifting my head, tilting a small cup of water to my lips. I sipped hesitantly, realizing how dry my mouth was. The water only moistened my throat enough to irritate it more, and I coughed again, turning away so I wouldn't do it in Ghirahim's face. Why is he helping me? Or maybe he kidnapped me! The thought sent panic through me, but I lacked the energy to act on it.

"You are worse than I thought," Ghirahim said softly, setting the cup down, "You shouldn't move for a few days. Regrettably, the mode of transportation I used might have been partly to blame. It takes its toll on anyone not accustomed to it."

"That why you haven't taken me back?" I whispered with a croaky voice. It took all of the energy I had left, so there wasn't any of the sarcasm I was hoping for.

"Exactly. I'd hate for Link to be concerned about you," There was a hint of something in his voice, but I couldn't place what it was as he readjusted my blanket. I didn't believe him, and was still convinced he'd kidnapped me. I'm sure Link'll find me soon though, he _is_ the hero of the story after all. I'm the damsel this time, I just hope this facade Ghirahim's pulling remains, because it doesn't involve tearing me to pieces, or chaining me to a wall.

"You should drink some more-"

I shook my head, unable to speak. I just wanted to sleep, so I could get well. Maybe I can sneak out of here.

"Just try, once more," It was more a command than a request, so I obliged, taking a gulp of the water. It felt like I was drinking hot sand, but it made Ghirahim happy.

"Okay, now you can sleep." He set the cup down beside me, then left the room, letting me slip back into subconsciousness.

* * *

Link sat at the edge of Skyloft where Mist had left him, angry at himself. He'd scared her off, and she'd run off as if he were a monster. He shouldn't have tried to force her to go near the edge when she clearly feared it so much. Maybe she can't ride. He won't make her.

Link noted the position of the sun, and worried about Mist. It had gotten fairly cold yesterday and the wind was harsher than usual. Hopefully she was safe in her house, though Link felt he should check on her.

Not a good idea. She'll come in her own time, he decided. She's no idiot, or weak.

Something about Mist... maybe it was her piercing blue eyes, or her silky, white hair. He'd always been sure he'd marry Zelda one day, but Mist made him unsure... it didn't help that she wanted to go back to her world. It almost made him desperate.

"Listen to me," He whispered, shaking his head with a smile.

"Listen to you what?"

Link turned with a soft smile as Zelda walked up to him. She wore her pink dress that she'd always preferred, saying she detested white dresses now. She jokingly said she would wear a blue dress that matched her Loftwing to her wedding. Then she looked at Link and flushed madly before looking away. Link hadn't thought much of it at the time, but now he looked at Zelda, wondering if he could imagine himself marrying her. He liked her well enough, and even loved her in a way. But did he want that deep a commitment with her?

"Are you alright Link?" Zelda asked softly, concern etched all over her face, "You seem... lost in thought."

Link smiled, lightening up his face, "Is it so frightening? Me thinking?"

Zelda laughed lightly, the sound like bells in the wind, before sitting beside him, "Of course not. You know that's not what I meant."

"If that's your story."

They sat in silence together, watching the Loftwings soar through the air, or glide peacefully. Link missed moments like this; when he could just sit with Zelda without an awkwardness between them. Moments like this were rare and precious since Link had finished off Demise. Something about the experience had changed them both. And maybe it was for the better, but for now, it was just... uncomfortable.

"Well," Zelda breathed, standing up, "I have some things I must do. Groose wanted to meet with me, and I shouldn't keep him waiting."

Link snorted, "He does know we forgive him for his old ways doesn't he?" Since the end of Demise, Groose had been working nonstop to make Skyloft a better place. He'd practically put an end to bullying, and Link could swear his old 'friends' feared him more now than they did before. It was almost amusing to watch.

Zelda shrugged, "Not sure. I'll be sure to let him know just in case," She waved as she turned around, "Give Mist my hello for me."

Link sighed, _If I see her._


	6. Episode 3: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

I slowly regained my strength, at least enough to sneak away. I'd planned it perfectly. I would wait until Ghirahim goes to sleep, or whatever he does when he leaves the room, I'll get away. Not the most elaborate plan, but I did't think Ghirahim would suspect a thing. Not with me being so ill.

I didn't want to admit it, but Ghirahim wasn't bad company... during the day, he sat by me and gave me water, feeding me dried fruit and some sort of weak stew. I never saw him eat himself, and wondered if he needed food at all. It wouldn't surprise me at all if he didn't.

Darkness was settling, and it had been a while since Ghirahim had gone from the room. My fever had gone, but my throat was scratchy from coughing, and that muscle near my rips was still sore. Standing up was effort, so I used a crate nearby to help me up. Ghirahim had wedged me between a few of them in this storage room. Not very hospitable, I must say. I let the blanket slide from my shoulders, letting the cold envelope me again. I shivered, pulling my hair around my shoulders in an attempt to warm them, which was in vain. I'll just have to move quickly... which I can't do easily without coughing. Okay, I admit it. This plan stinks.

I walked out the door, expecting to see some grand staircase or something evil. Instead, I saw an old, creaky hallway with peeling wood and two doors. I opened one cautiously, peeking inside. It was some sort of old fashioned kitchen, with a barrel of water that was nearly empty. I closed the door silently and turned to the other.

_Oh please don't be Ghirahim feasting on someone's corpse_. I thought with a dreadful tightening in my gut. I opened the door slowly, and cringed when it creaked. I closed my eyes tightly, tensing every muscle in my body. I waited a moment, and heard nothing. I opened my eyes, still waiting to see something horrible and stomach knotting.

I did.

Ghirahim was curled up in a tight ball, shivering in his sleep. He had nothing to cover him, and beside him was a nibbled piece of meat. His lips looked dry and his white hair fell in his face.

My heart clenched at the sight, and I hated myself for ever thinking all of the things I did about the Demon Lord. What happened to him after Link defeated him and slew Demise? I'd always expected him to be sitting in some mansion commanding ugly monster servants or something. But this... this is his home? He gave me practically all he has so I can get well, and here I was trying to leave without a word!

Guilt and shame washed over me as I quickly returned to my room, taking up the blanket I'd been using, and took it back to the room Ghirahim was huddled in. I draped the slightly warm blanket over him and pulled it to his chin. His shivering slowed and stopped as I walked out of the room and tip toed back to my room. I curled up closely to a crate and hoped sleep would envelope me soon.

* * *

I was shaken awake by Ghirahim, who looked concerned and a bit angry. Fear washed over me and I curled in on myself, imagining the things that he wants to do.

The image of him shivering against the cold with nothing to warm him with flashed in my mind and I relaxed, waiting for him to speak.

"You can't get well in this cold!" He said with irritation, "What were you thinking?"

If I was standing, I would have crossed my arms stubbornly. "I was thinking that you looked like you needed the warmth more than I."

I'd expected understanding to soften his eyes, but it only seemed to anger him, "And if you'd gotten worse? Then what?"

I sat up slowly, feeling a bit nauseous but wouldn't admit it to him, "I'm fine! In fact, I think I can be taken back now if you don't mind. Thanks for your help, but I don't need it anymore."

This hardened his features even more and he yanked me up by the arm, his long fingers pinching the skin. I forced myself not to cry out as the odd sensation of teleporting swept over me.

He let go of me the moment our feet hit the floor of the house I'd been using Ghirahim let go of my arm, causing me to fall against the bed.

"I won't be so kind next time you do something so stupid!" He spat, disappearing again.

I felt angry and hurt at the same time. I hadn't done anything wrong!

I grabbed a random pillow and flung it against the door with a sigh, wishing I hadn't. Now I have to stand up and get it and my body was drained from the illness and the teleporting. Deciding I didn't need the pillow that badly, I curled up against the bed and let my eyes slide closed.


	7. Episode 4: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

"That fool!" Ghirahim grumbled, folding the blanked up and setting it on a crate. They were dangerously close to empty, as was his supply of water. He'd had to drink and eat less so the girl could get better, and now he'll have to leave the safety of this home to gather more.

Ghirahim hated sneaking around for the bare essentials of living. He hated living like a criminal! He hated Link for forcing him to do so! He hated Demise for possessing him so Link would do that.

In other words, Ghirahim hated everything.

Sighing heavily, the Demon snatched up a burlap sack and a water skin and opened the door. He'd discovered this secluded building and used a great deal of power teleporting it to this small, isolated chink of land floating in the sky. It was covered in clouds so thick that Link wouldn't have a prayer of finding it. If only Ghirahim didn't have to live so alone.

The demon whistled, and a charcoal-black Loftwing soared through the cloud wall as Ghirahim jumped onto his back. They flew for the gap in the clouds to the surface. Hopefully Link won't be looking for him today. Mist had been gone for a couple days, and he isn't sure if she'll rat or not. Either way, Ghirahim had to be careful. As always.

He timed his jump carefully before falling down to into the hole, then, as the surface came into view, Ghirahim teleported to the bottom. Once there, he took no time to admire the view. He bolted for the protection of the trees and searched for essentials.

* * *

A knock on my door woke me up, and I moaned a weak, "Come in".

A sandy blonde head poked inside as Link peeked in. After seeing the state I was in, he opened the door all the way. "What happened?"

I offered a weak smile, but I was a bit hurt that he hadn't noticed I was gone. Some observant hero this world has, "I got caught in the wind storm in this thin dress. I got a bit of a-"

I sat up as a violent cough wracked my body. If felt like I was coughing up blades and I was soaked with perspiration after. It seems Ghirahim was right. I did get worse in that cold. But he was still wrong to act like that.

Concern swept over Link's face as he crossed the room to sit beside me. "Why didn't you say something? I'll get you a red potion. I'll be right back."

Red potion? Is that another word for liquor? I wondered as he left the house. It didn't matter what it was, because I didn't care. I just wanted some company that wasn't the villain here, and wasn't scolding me.

Link returned with a jar of some thick, red liquid. I was skeptical about it and it smelled like sour milk. I made a face and Link chuckled.

"I know, it's not very pleasant, but it'll fix you right up."

Must be some sort of cough syrup. I took a swig of the gross stuff and it went down my throat like sludge. I had to swallow a few times to get it down and shook my head from the unpleasant taste. I handed Link the jar quickly, unwilling to do that again. He took it, staring at me like I was a cocoon ready to open up.

"Woah!" I felt it, healing my lungs and settling my stomach. In moments, it didn't feel like I'd been sick at all, "What _was_ that?"

Link smirked, twisting a cork into the opening of the jar, "A red potion. It heals all wounds and sicknesses. It's pretty handy."

"I'll say," I said, feeling suddenly energetic. I need to do something! "Any news from Zelda?"

Link shook his head, "No sorry, though it is a nice day, we could take a stroll around Skyloft. You should meet Groose, he's pretty entertaining."

That name sounded familiar, which means he's probably been shipped with Link a few times back home, "Sure, as long as I don't have to ride those birds."

Link frowned and looked at the floor, "I'm sorry. I won't make you do that again."

I shrugged, "It's fine."

Link grabbed my shoulders, looking into my eyes. I was a bit bothered by his closeness, and resisted the urge to shove him away, possible screaming "fire" in the princess, "No, really. I won't. You're not comfortable with it and I'm okay with that."

"Okay, thanks," I mumbled, glad he'd finally backed off. "Um... let's go meet that Groose guy?"

Link nodded, standing up and plastering a smile onto his face, "Sure thing."

Man these people are weird. As it scary that Ghirahim seems the most normal so far?


	8. Episode 4: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

I stood a few yards from the edge of Skyloft, unwilling to move any further. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling the gently breeze as it lifted my hair. Zelda had provided a warmer dress with thicker material. I was a deep blue that matched my eyes. The sleeves clung to my arms and the skirt brushed against my calves. I watched as the Loftwings soared around, or gliding peacefully. Some had riders, who looked as if they were in heaven, while others didn't.

I was almost envious of them. I wanted to feel the peaceful feeling I knew they were feeling, but I was deathly afraid of birds. When I was younger, I'd had a pet hamster, Shea, who was my best friend. I took her everywhere I could get away with it. She would snuggle up on my shoulder in my hair when it got cold, and give me love bites when she wanted food. I loved her so much.

One day, I was playing in the park with her, having the time of my life, when a huge hawk swooped down, grabbing hold of Shea. Desperate, I grabbed for her, holding onto its talons. He'd let go of Shea, but it was too late. After that I hadn't let go though. I was kicking and screaming as it scratched at my hands and chest. By the time my mom had found me, I was bleeding badly, but I wasn't paying attention. I was crying and looking down at Shea.

Even now the memory was awful. I'd never been near a bird since, aside from being forced to ride one of course. But I'll never do it on my own free will.

As I watched a large man, Groose, I believe, dive off and whistle for his Loftwing, I cringed. Every time someone did that I waited to hear screaming or something, but I'd always see them moments later, flying with the others. This was a lot of trust. Something I'll never give to birds. Especially birds that could swallow me whole.

"Enjoying the view?"

I jumped and turned. For some reason, I didn't think I'd hear that voice again. Probably because he didn't seem to really enjoy my company after what I pulled at his place. Ghirahim was leaning easily against a tree. He was playing with a blade of grass while looking at me thoughtfully.

I looked away, as if his presence vexed me. However, oddly enough it didn't. I need to be checked into a mental hospital.

I shrugged, "I'm admiring their way of travel."

"It is nice isn't it?" In a moment, he was right beside me, smiling softly, "You could join them you know."

I shook my head, "Birds and I have a... complicated relationship."

"So uncomplicate it."

As if it were that simple, "Shouldn't you be hiding? Link could show up any minute."

Ghirahim laughed, "He's occupied demonstrating swordplay with the younger children. I decided to get some air." He turned to me, his face suddenly serious, "I'm glad your feeling well. If I'd had a red potion, I would have given it to you."

That was oddly... touching, "Thanks for what you did by the way. I'm sorry I wasn't a help."

"I reacted harshly. It won't happen again."

Did he just... apologize? I turned to him with an arched eyebrow, but he didn't seem to notice. I decided it didn't matter. I crossed my arms and bit my lip, "Where do they sleep?"

Ghirahim seemed to have not been paying attention, "What?"

"The Loftwings, where do they sleep?" I asked with an arched eyebrow, "I don't see anywhere for them to be, but I never see any on land. Do they... sleep-fly?"

Ghirahim smirked and glanced at me from the side, "Would you like to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Ghirahim had this evil look in his black eyes and I instantly regretted answering. But before I could take it back, he took my hand and we warped away.

I blinked and my surroundings changed dramatically. We were in this cave that seemed to be floating by itself, but went on forever. Standing at the opening, I saw nothing outside but rain. It wasn't raining on Skyloft, so we must be _far_ from it.

"Okay, cool. Now can you take me back?" I asked quickly, feeling uneasy all of a sudden. Ghirahim shook his head.

"I need to wait before I can go such a distance again. We'll have to wait."

"What?" I asked angrily, "You just got us stranded with those huge birds in a fricking _cave_?" I grumbled and kicked the stone wall angrily and sat down. I hoped none of them were coming back for a nap, because I kind of like living. Ghirahim stood beside me, looking out at the rain. I shivered, but ignored it, no wanting him to rush me to his place again or something.

We waited for a long time, me shivering and ignoring my company, and Ghirahim staring at the rain as if it were telling him an amazing story. If only I were so easily entertained.

Minuted went by and Ghirahim still said nothing. I wanted to scream at him to take me back to Skyloft, but thought better of it. Even if I didn't, a frightening screech startled me. It came from _inside_ the cave. Ghirahim and I both turned our heads sharply. My heart quickened and my adrenaline kicked in. We didn't hear anything again, but I didn't want to stay here a moment longer.

"Can we leave now?" I asked with a shaky voice.

Ghirahim shrugged, "Certainly, but-"

He was knocked to the side by a huge Loftwing that came out of nowhere! I screamed and stood up, afraid for our lives. A twenty foot tall Loftwing with black and gray feathers screeched at me and bolted after me. I rolled out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit.

However I didn't roll out of danger, because I rolled right off the edge of the cave, plummeting straight down.


	9. Episode 4: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

I plunged quickly. My heart slowed greatly and my skin felt like I'd been plunged in an ice bath. My breath was frozen in my lungs and I felt like I'd left my stomach in the cave. I couldn't scream if I'd wanted to. I shut my eyes against the cold, wet air that ripped past my face as I prepared for death.

I hit something warm and soft so hard I was sure I had bruises. My head flew forward then snapped back against the hard surface. I saw stars behind my eyes, but didn't feel like I was dying or dead. Just sore. I opened my eyes, expecting to see some sort of fading light or whatever. Instead, I saw the clouds above me moving to the left. I panicked, clutching to whatever it was I was laying on as I realized I was moving in the air!

I turned around hesitantly and screamed.

I was riding a Loftwing!

I fell back, knocking it off balance. It screeched in protest as we tumbled out of the sky. I was free falling again, but I wasn't frozen like last time. I was screaming and watching the nothingness below draw closer. I'm going to die! I'm going to die!

I suddenly stopped again; this time hanging by my clothes. I looked up, blinking agains tthe frozen droplets that attacked my face and struggled out of the monster's talons. It's going to feed me to the one that knocked me out of the cave! I just know it! I flailed my arms and kicked my legs, screaming at it to let me go. I'd rather fall to my death and die painless than be chewed to bits and torn limb from limb. Call me crazy if you want but it sounds like the better choice.

The giant bird made a noise that didn't sound threatening. It almost seemed exasperated. Well I don't care! I want it to let me go!

My fighting was all in vain, because soon enough the bird swooped up and dropped me in the cave. I rolled when I dropped, landing on my back. I groaned in pain then tensed, waiting for the ugly one to come at me.

I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Ghirahim, petting the monster that attacked me in the first place. "Good job Goliath." He looked down at me, "It seems you have yourself a Loftwing."

Anger surged through my veins as I forced myself into a sitting position. The Loftwing that saved me from death nudged at me. I gasped and pulled back, ignoring the pain in my back. "Don't let that thing near me!"

Ghirahim sighed, but I could detect humor, "That _thing_ just saved your life Mist. I'd show appreciation."

I glowered, not taking my eyes off of the bird, who was feigning innocence, "You probably told it to!"

"You don't give a Lftwing orders if it isn't your companion. This one chose you. It chose to save you for a reason."

He helped me up and I quickly clung to him, my icy fingers locking onto his tunic, "Get me out of here Ghirahim! This wasn't funny!" God! It's _looking_ at me!

Ghirahim sighed again, this time without patience, "Alright." He wrapped his arm around me and we were gone. The moment we were back at Skyloft I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I shoved at Ghirahim.

"Don't do that again!" I crossed my arms and glared at him. "I almost died!"

Ghirahim smirked, "If I didn't see a Loftwing come after you, I would have saved you. You just needed a little... push." He chuckled.

"A push? A _push_? That was near death you idiot!" I screamed at him, not really considering that I could be putting him in danger. If anyone sees him, Link's going to go after him.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes, "That wasn't even close to death. I knew what I was doing. If the Sky Moron would stop babying you about Loftwings you wouldn't need me."

I ground my teeth, my fists balling at my sides, "I don't need you anyway!" I should have stopped, but there was a rage boiling inside me and I couldn't stop, "I never did, and I never will! Just go!"

Ghirahim held a perfectly composed expression then half smiled. It didn't touch his eyes though, "Is that really what you want? Be careful what you ask for."

I narrowed my eyes at him and turned away sharply, "Yes it is!"

"As you wish."

When I turned around, he was gone.


End file.
